


Sable Here Big Mention thing

by Unhaus



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 14:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unhaus/pseuds/Unhaus
Summary: So I've all but burnt myself out, but I'm trying to get back on track, warning though, there won't be any set update schedules for any of my fics so.... sorry.





	Sable Here Big Mention thing

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah i'm on a hiatus kind of because I'm having troubles with what to write and do, and I'm v tired sorry y'all. But I'll post the tips that I'm usin to get back on track.

\- Have a writing buddy whether it be a cactus, a doll, some stickers or a goldfish in an appropriately sized tank. Have them keep you accountable.

\- Think of where an idea came from, go there build a carboard box, now that's your home.

\- Don't say you're writing a book, books seem like scary things, stories are easier to take fun bites out of, so say you're writing a story.

\- Think short term goals, like really short term, not in an hour, not tomorrow, think of Right now what will you do in 10 minutes? 1 minute?

\- Write every idea down in a notebook that will never see the light of day, then you can find ways to bridge them later when you've got everything you think you want, but keep adding or you might miss something.

\- It's quantity over quality before the final draft, in the final draft you worry about quality, before that just make sure you have enough ideas, and enough ideas you're proud to present.

\- Never edit, rewrite it instead, look at what you've got and keep the bits you like, but rewrite it so that everything you don't like is cut out and replaced with something you do like.

\- Set extremely low goals so you don't burn yourself out. If you write 10 words today you're the best writer in the history of ever in the whole universe. Don't pressure yourself into writing more than you can or filling the space with essentially nothing because you don't know what to write, but that you have to.

\- Imagine the most self serving scene you can write, it doesn't matter what for, a fandom your own book? Write it, that's your new writing project, but limit it to just the one work, no sequels, no chapters just the one single thing. But write it and enjoy it, and if you stop enjoying it, stop writing, never force yourself to write more than you need to.

(alrighty that's Sable's time here love you guys 030)


End file.
